fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Finchel - College
thumb|300px|rightDas ist die Fortsetzung der FF: Finchel :) Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch :) Viel Spaß! :) ♥ :** LG Verri ♥ Der erste Schritt in eine gemeinsame Zukunft ☼ *Rachel* Heute war der Tag endlich gekommen. Finn und ich würden endlich zusammenziehen. Und das beste daran war das wir ZUSAMMEN nach NEW YORK ziehen würden. In eine gemeinsame eigene Wohnung. Kein Studentenwohnheim, in dem man sich mit nervigen Zicken rumschalgen müsste, damit sie einen nicht den Freund auspannen würden kein Zimmerpartner den man nicht mochte. Stundentenwohnheim war für uns nie in Frage gekommen da die ja an dem College waren an das man ging. Dann hätten Finn und ich uns nicht oft gesehen, weil wir ja nicht auf das selbe College gingen. So konnten wir jeden Abend zusammen verbringen und immer in einem Zimmer und in einem Bett schlafen. Es würde alles einfach perfekt werden... Finn kam mit seinem Auto zu mir, zusammen würden wir dann mit dem Flugzeug nach New York fliegen, direkt in unser neues Zuhause. Ich war schon ganz hibbelig vor Freude... *Finn* Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, das Gepäck im Kofferaum und Rachel neben mir. Ich schaute sie kurz an, was mich zum lachen brachte. Rachel hüpfte aufgeregt in ihrem Sitz auf und ab. "Ich..bin...so...aufgeregt!" "Ist schwer zu übersehen." "Es tut mir Leid, ich weiß ich bin anstrengend." "Ich finds niedlich, du bist niedlich. Ich liebe dich so wie du bist." "Ich liebe dich auch." Ich lächelte sie nochmal an, sah aber schnell wieder weg weil ich mich ja auf die Straße konzentrieren musste. Aufzugfahrten & Bekanntschaften *Finn* Rachel war schon die ganze Zeit hibbelig. Wir warteten gerade auf den Aufzug. Rachel und ich standen in dem Gebäunde indem unsere Wohnung war. Unsere, ich würde mit meiner Freundin zusammen ziehen. Könnte es besser laufen? Sie quasselte dich ganze Zeit, machte sie immer wenn sich aufgeregt war, jetzt fing sie an leicht auf und ab zu hüpfen. Ich lachte und verschränkte meine Finger mit ihren... Endlich kam der Aufzug. Wir stiegen schnell ein, bevor er ohne uns hochfahren würde, immerhin wollten wir unsere Wohnung endlich wieder sehen. Wir haben sie einmal gesehen, als wir sie besichtigt und gemietet hatten. Irgendein Mädchen war auch im Aufzug. Es war ausgesprochen hübsch, irgendetwas besonderes hatte es an sich, sie war total besonders...Oh, Rachel sah mich an, sie hatte wohl bemerkt, das ich das andere Mädchen beobachtet hatte. Aber ich könnte Rachel nie betrügen, ich liebte sie. Das Mädchen lächelte uns an. "Hey, ich bin Susan." "Hi, ich bin Finn, das ist meine Freundin Rachel." Ihr lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen. "Das seh ich. Wohnt ihr auch hier?" "Ja, im 4 Stock. Du wohnst also auch hier?" "Ja, auch im 4. Stock, cool, dann werden wir uns wohl besser kennenlernen." "Jap, gehst du auch aufs College?", mischte sich Rachel jetzt auch ein. "Ja, ich fang dieses Jahr auf der NYADA an." "Das ist ja toll, ich auch!" Rachel strahlte über die neue Bekanntschaft. Die Beiden würden wohl beste Freundinnen werden. Susan und Rachel lachten und redeten die ganze Fahrt weiter und weiter ohne Pause. Ich freute mich für die beinden, wirklich aber sie waren ein kleines Bisschen anstrengend. Oben angekommen waren Susan und Rachel immernoch in ein Gespräch vertieft, sodass Rachel gar nicht bemerkte wie sie gegen eine, mir altbekannte Person lief. Rachel riss geschockt ihre Augen auf.... Jesse *Finn* "Kannst du nicht aufpassen?! Oh, hey Babe." Er nannte sie so. Dieser aufgeblasene.....! Was fällt ihm ein?! Rachel war immernoch meine Freundin! "Nenn sie nicht so!" Meine Zähne waren aufeinander gebissen. Ich war wieder kurz vorm ausrasten, alleine weil ich ihn sah. Rachel und ich wollte ein neues Leben beginnen und jetzt kam er wieder dazwischen. Er würde es irgendwie wieder schaffen Rachel wehzutun. Irgendwie. "Bleib ruhig, Bro." Rachel hatte sich noch nicht gefangen und starrte ihn weiter an. "J - Jesse. Was machst du hier?" "Ich hab einen Job am Brodway, Babe. Ich wohne hier. Ich muss leider gehen, aber wir sehen uns. Bis bald, Sweetheart." Er beugte sich einfach vor und küsste sie! Naja, nur auf die Wange, aber das reichte völlig. Ich hätte ihm am Liebsten wieder eine geknallt aber er verschwand schonwieder im Aufzug.. Ich drehte Rachel zu mir und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie waren glasig, ausdruckslos und sie schimmerten vor Tränen. "Rach, nicht weinen, bitte, wir schaffen das. Er kann dir nichts tun, ich verspreche es dir. Ich pass auf dich auf, ich lass es nicht zu, das er dir schonwieder wehtut. Ich verspreche es dir. Hörst du? Du bist sicher." Sie nickte schwach und ich wischte ihr die letzten Tränen von den Wangen. Dann beugte ich mich zu ihr vor und küsste sie. Sie erwiederte ihn sanft und schlang ihre Arme um meine Hüften. Nach einer Weile löste ich mich von ihr. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie wieder. "Ich dich auch. Danke, Finn, Danke für alles. Ich hätte nie jemand bessere finden können als dich." Wieder ein Kuss. Ich lächelte sie an, dann fiel mir auf, das wir immernoch im Flur standen, neben Susan. "Ihr seid echt süß." "Danke." "Rach, wollen wir mal unsere Wohnung ansehen?" Sofort quitschte Rachel wieder und war so aufgedreht wie vorhin. "Ja, ja, ja. JA!" Ich lachte und zog sie dann mit den Gang entlang. "Schön dich kennengelernt zu haben, Susan, man sieht sich!", rief ich ihr hinterher und schon standen wir vor der Tür unserer ersten gemeinsamen Wohnung... Together ♥ *Rachel* Ich und Finn hatten uns nach dem langen Tag endlich auf dem Sofa unserer Wohnung niedergelassen. Die Koffer waren größtenteils ausgeräumt und wir total müde. "Finn?" Ich lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust. "Ja, Rach?" "Was ist wenn wir es nicht schaffen?" Das lag mir einfach auf der Seele, doch so sehr ich es hoffte, ich konnte mir einfach nicht sicher sein. "Sieh mich an. Wir werden es schaffen. Ich liebe dich und das ist alles was zählt oder? Und wenn Jesse meint, er müsse dich mir auspannen, dann muss er erst mal an mir vorbei, ich werde um dich kämpfen. Und wenn es soweit ist und du mir sagst, das du mich nicht mehr liebst, dann bist du mich los, aber erst dann." "Weißt du das das gerade das schönste war was du mir jemals gesagt hast?" Er übreging das einfach und küsste mich. "Ich liebe dich so sehr Finn." Noch ein Kuss. "Ich bin mir sicher das wir das schaffen. Wir sind ein ziemlich gutes Paar, findest du nicht?" Er grinste mich an. "Doch das denke ich auch." Und wieder trafen sich unsere Lippen zu einem perfekten Kuss. Doch es war nicht nur ein Kuss, sondern auch ein Versprechen... Mittlerweile war schon eine Woche vergangen, wir hatten immernoch Zeit, Zeit die wir gemeinsam verbringen konnten, und das taten wir jede Minute. Es war ein perfekter Sommer, die Zeit später würde wieder schlimmer werden, wir würden beide wegen dem College gestresst sein und der ein oder andere Streit würde bestimmt kommen, doch wir würden das schaffe, Finn war die Liebe meines Lebens. Und das beste war, ich hatte Jesse diese Woche kein einziges Mal gesehen. Im Moment war einfach alles perfekt, mein Leben konnte so bleiben wie es war. Seit wir zusammen wohnten, waren wir uns noch näher. Ihn den ganzen Tag zu sehen machte mich glücklich. Er war das erste was ich sah wenn ich aufwachte und das letzte an was ich dachte bevor ich einschlief. Wir verbrachten Tage mit Spaziergängen oder Picknicken im Central Park oder liefen einfach durch die Straßen des wundervollen New Yorks. Einmal hatte ich Finn auch schon zum Shoppen geschleppt. Mehreremals waren wir schon bei Starbucks gewesen und einmal hatte er mich mit einem großen Strauß Rosen überrascht und mich zu einem Broadway Musical eingeladen. Wicked, es war ein so schöner Abend gewesen. Heute dagegen langweilte ich mich, Finn war bei so einem Einführungswochenende für sein College, er lernte schonmal die Mitstudenten kennen und das College und so. Er würde bis Sonntag weg sein, heute war gerade erst Freitag, das Wochenede würde ziehlich stressig werden ohne ihn. Wenn er in der Nähe war, war ich viel entspannter. Ich saß mit einer gemütlichen Jogginghose und einem bequemen Pulli auf dem Sofa, Popcorn neben mir und schaute irgendeine Fernsehsendung. Da kam mir eine Idee, wenn Finn schon nicht hier sein konnte, könnte ich mir doch wenigstens ein schönes Wochenende machen. Fest entschlossen stand ich auf und ging über den Flur zu Susans Tür. Ich klopfte und sie öffnete lächelnd. "Hey Rachel. Was gibt´s?" "Hallo. Hast du vielleicht Lust auf eine Pyjama - Party? Mein Freund ist dieses Wochenende nicht da, da dachte ich wir könnten doch was zusammen machen." "Klar gerne, dann können wir uns gleich besser kennenlernen. Wann soll ich rüberkommen?" "Wann du willst. Vielleicht so in einer halben Stunde?" "Ja, gerne! Bis gleich." "Bis gleich!", rief ich fröhlich und hüpfte davon. Ich hatte noch was vorzubereiten... LG Verri ♥ Pyjama - Party und Langeweile *Rachel* Susan klingelte pünktlich eine halbe Stunde später, mit einer Flasche Wein und einer großen Tasche, vor der Tür. "Hey, Susan! Komm doch rein." "Hi Rachel, Danke für die Einladung." "Ich freu mich das du gekommen bist, sonst wär ich wohl vor Langeweile gestorben." "Mir gehts, auch nicht anders, das ganze Wochenende alleine in meiner Wohnung zu verbringen, da wird man mit der Zeit echt einfallslos." Mittlerweile saßen wir auf dem Sofa, ich holte noch 2 Gläser aus der Küche. "Hast du auch einen Freund?" "Naja, sozusagen. Ich habe eine Freundin, ich hoffe du hast damit kein Problem." "Ach was, ich freu mich für dich. Mein besterFreund, das ist der Stiefbruder von meinem Freund, ist schwul, und 2 meiner Freundinnen sind auch ein Paar. Mit sowas hab ich überhaupt kein Problem. Ich hasse nur Leute die damit nicht klarkommen und homophob sind." "Ich hatte damit Glück, ich wurde nicht gemobbt, ich war als Cheerleader ziehmlich beliebt in der Schule. Aber meine Freundin ging es schlecht damit, ich vermisse sie sehr, ihr Name ist Maddy. Sie kommt höchstens zweimal im Monat vorbei. Aber wir lieben uns und schaffen das schon irgendwie, es gibt ja Skype und das Telefon." "Stimmt, ich weiß nicht wie ihr das schaffen könnt, ich vermisse Finn jetzt schon so schrecklich und er ist noch nicht mal ganz einen Tag weg. Aber ich freu mich wenn ich Maddy mal kennenlernen darf, sie ist bestimmt nett." "Ja das ist sie. Wenn du Lust hast kannst du nächste Woche mal vorbei kommen, da ist sie bei mir." "Das wäre toll, danke." Wir unterhielten uns noch die ganze Nacht und schliefen erst als es hell wurde, es war echt schön gewesen, wir wurden richtige Freundinnen. Wir hatten viel übereinander erfahren, über unsere Schulzeit geredet und über New York und unsere Heimatstädte. Susan ging dann mittags wieder zu sich rüber, da sie noch ihre Wohnung aufräumen musste, da mir wieder langweilig war und es bei uns auch nicht so schön aussah, fing ich auch an zu putzen. Als ich in der Küche angekommen war, bemerkte ich das der Kühlschrank fast leer war, also ging ich einkaufen. Ich stand gerade im Aufzug, der gerade nach unten fahren wolle, der aber dann in letzter Minute noch gestoppt wurde, als ich sah von wem, verging mir meine gute Laune. "Hey, Babe." "Du sollst mich nicht so nennen! Geh weg von mir!" Ich schlug seinen Arm weg, den er um mich legen wollte. Den Rest der Fahrt ignorierte ich ihn einfach, weil mir das einfach zu dumm wurde. Ich Supermarkt kaufte ich dann ein und ging mit vollen Tüten dann wieder nach Hause, da klingete mein Handy. Als ich sah wer es war, schlug mein Herz sofort höher. "Hey, Rach." "Hey, wie geht´s dir?" "Gut, es ist echt schön hier und die Leute super nett. Und dir?" "Eigentlich auch ganz gut, gestern haben ich und Susan eine Pyjama Party gemacht und gerade komm ich vom Einkaufen wieder. Ich vermisse dich, es ist so furchtbar langweilig hier wenn du nicht da bist." "Ich vermisse dich auch, aber ich muss jetzt wieder auflegen, wir hatten gerade nur eine kleine Pause. Es tut mir Leid, ich melde mich wieder wenn ich kann, vielleicht heute Abend. Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch. Bye." Ich seufzte und legte auf. Ich schleppte die Einkäufe die Treppe hoch, weil ich Jesse nicht nochmal begegnen wollte. Ich räumte alles gleich auch und setzte mich dann wieder aufs Sofa. Im Fernsehen lief auch nichts gutes. Was könnte ich machen? Zwei Stunden später saß ich auf einer Decke im Central Park, mit einem Buch in der Hand. Frische Luft war immernoch besser als einfach nur Drinnen rumzusitzen, ausßerdem war ich noch nicht oft hier, obwohl es echt schön war. Irgendwann später holte ich mir dann noch ein Eis, als es dann dunkel wurde, sah ich zu dem wunderschönen Sternenhimmel. Als jemand von hinten die Arme um mich schlag und mich fest an sich zog, dachte ich aus Reflex erst, das es Finn wäre. Dann bemerkte ich aber, das der der neben mir lag, nicht nach Finn roch, den Geruch kam mir aber auch bekannt vor, da fiel mir die Lederjacke ins Auge. Oh nein! Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ich war so perplex, das ich es zuließ. Dann sah ich in die braunen Augen, sie waren lange nicht so schön wie die von Finn, trotzdem verlor ich mich in ihrer Tiefe. Er gab mir jetzt einen richtigen Kuss, auf den Mund. Erst da wurde mir klar, was ich hier gerade tat, oder eher nicht tat. Ich sprang auf und rannte, rannte weg vn hier. Zu Hause ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen und schluchzte in ein Kissen, ich spürte wie mir jemand durch die Haare strich, das konnte er doch nicht machen! Doch als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich in Susans Gesicht, das ziehmlich besorgt auf mich herabblickte.... LG Verri ♥ Geständnisse *Rachel* "Susan?", flüsterte ich. "Ich bin da, ich hab gesehen wie du hier, weinend reingerannt bist. Was ist passiert?" Sie redete ganz sanft und vorsichtig mit mir, sie wollte mir nicht wehtun. "I - ich hab Mist gebaut, großen Mist." Sie strich mir weiter durch die Haare, die Geste hatte tatsächlich etwas tröstliches. "Was hast du gemacht?" "I-ich war im P-P-Park, da hat sich jemand zu mir gelegt, aus Reflex dachte ich es waäre Finn, dann ist mir aufgefallen, das er nicht da ist. Und dann hat er, J-Jesse, geküsst und ich konnte nicht reagieren. Ich war so überrascht u-und - " Ich wurde von einem Weinkrampf geschüttlet, woraufhin sie mich fest in den Arm nahm und mich tröstete. "Hey, hey. Alles wird gut, es ist nicht so schlimm, es war nur ein Kuss, das kannmal passieren, nicht so schlimm.." Sie hielt mich weiter fest im Arm, doch die Tränen wollten nicht weniger werden, irgendwann musste ich wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn ich träumte wirres Zeug ung wälzte mich hin und her, jemand legte mir die Hand auf die Stirn und streichelte meinen Rücken, sodass ich jedes Mal wieder einschlief... Mir strich jemand beruhigend und sanft durch die Haare: "Was", murmelte ich, ohne zu wissen was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. "Rache? Rachel, Schatz, ich bin wieder da." Dann hörte ich ihn noch etwas sagen, was dann aber wohl nicht mehr an mich gerichtet war. "Danke nochmal Susan, komme einfach mal rüber, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, Man sieht sich." Dann wurde das Bett neben mir runtergedrückt, was mich vermuten ließ das Finn sich hingesetzte hatte. "Hey, aufwachen, Ich bin wieder da." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ich drehte mich grummelnd zu ihm. Er lachte und nahm mich fest in den Arm, das erinnerte mich an gestern Abend, die ganzen Erinnerungen stiegen in mir auf, mit den Tränen. Wieso hatte ich das nur zugelassen? Was ist wenn Finn mich jetzt hassen würde? Oder mich verlassen? Mit so etwas konnte ich nicht klarkommen, er war doch die Liebe meines Lebens! Wir wollten für immer zusammen bleiben, aber nein ich war so dumm und betrüge ihn, in der ersten Woche in der wir zusammen wohnen. „Rachel! Was ist denn los? Wieso weinst du?“ Ich wollte es Finn nicht erzählen, nein ich konnte nicht! Was würde er denn nur von mir denken? Aber ich konnte ihn doch nicht belügen! Dann würde mein Leben aus einer Lüge bestehen und ich hätte für immer Schuldgefühle. Es ging einfach nicht anders, ich musste es sagen. „F-Finn. Ich war gestern so dumm. Es tut mir so leid, wirklich, das musst du mir glauben, bitte! Ich liebe dich und das war ein Fehler, ich lag im Park und dann kam so ein Typ, und hat sich neben mich gelegt und mich geküsst. Ich dachte erst du wärst es wirklich! Aber er roch anders, und du warst ja nicht da und dann – dann bin ich weg gerannt und hab geweint und Susan war hier und du und –“ Ich konnte nicht mehr weiterreden, ich wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt und meine Stimme überschlug sich weil ich so aufgeregt war. Finns Gesichtsausdruck war erst verwirrt, dann nachdenklich, dann wütend, gekränkt und traurig. Ihm stand das Entsetzen, die Verletzbarkeit und die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch er blieb stumm, sagte nichts, blieb einfach nur sitzen, doch er hatte mich los gelassen war vor mir zurückgewichen. „Finn, bitte sag was! Irgendwas, bitte.“ „Was soll ich denn sagen? Hm? Was ? Ich – ich muss einfach nachdenken.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm er seine Jacke und stürmte aus der Wohnung, ich dagegen rollte mich zusammen und weinte. Ich hatte ihm nicht mal gesagt das es Jesse war, ich wollte ihm doch nicht wehtun! Verwirrung *Finn* Ich konnte immernoch nicht glauben das sie mir das angetan hatte. Ich meine wieso tat sie das? Gestern hatte sie am Telefon noch gesagt das sie mich lieben würde? Aber man tat einem Menschen doch nicht weh, wenn er einem wichtig war, oder? Das konnte doch alles nur ein schlechter Witz sein. Mein Kopf war am platzen. So viele Gedanken kamen mir in den Sinn. Konnte ich Rachel einfach so verzeihen? Ich liebe sie, aber wenn sie das nochmal machen würde? Ich wusste nicht was dann passieren würde, ich war so furchtbar wütend auf sie! Aber auch traurig und verletzt. Mir wurde ganz schlecht von dem ganzen Nachdenken. Einmal war ich ein Wochende nicht da und dann? Dann betrügt sie mich einfach, reagiere ich über weil es "nur" ein Kuss war? Ich muss irgendwas tun, ich brauche Hilfe, mir fiel nur eine Person an, mit der ich drüber reden konnte. F: "Kurt?" K: "Hey Finn, ist etwas, du klingst so komisch." F: "Rachel, sie...sie hat mich betrogen." K: "Sie hat was?!" F: "Naja, sie war im Park und dann hat sie jemanden geküsst," K: "Was machst du jetzt?" F: "Ich weiß es nicht! Reagiere ich zu hart weil ich einfach weggegangen bin? Ist ein Kuss betrügen? Ich bin so verwirrt." K: "Finn, ganz ruhig, denk darüber nach, mach das was du für richtig hältst. Ich wäre auf wütend wenn Blaine irgendjemand anderes Küssen würde, aber lohnt es sich deswegen Schluss zu machen? Du liebst sie, und sie hat einen Fehler gemacht, ich denke das weiß sie. Rachel liebt dich auch, mehr als du glaubst." F: "Würdest du mit Blaine Schluss machen, wenn er das getan hätte?" K: "Ich weiß nicht... Ich liebe Blaine, es kommt drauf an wen er geküsst hätte und warum, denk ich, aber - Ich weiß es nicht, tut mir leid." F: "Danke für deine Hilfe, Kurt, bis später." K: "Immer wieder gerne, bis dann." *Zu Hause in Lima/ Kurt* Wenn ich ehrlich bin hatte mich der Anruf von Finn gerade eben, ziehmlich geschockt. Ich dachte nicht das Rachel zu so etwas in der Lage sei. Blaine saß neben mir und warf mir fragende Blicke zu. "Was ist passiert?" "Rachel hat einen anderen geküsst und Finn weiß nicht was er tun soll." "Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" "Er wollte wissen was ich machen würde wenn du das getan hättest. "Ich würde dich nie betrügen, ich liebe dich!", sagte er empört. "Ich weiß, aber Rachel liebt Finn auch und sie hat es getan." "Vielleicht liebe ich dich ja mehr, als Rachel, Finn." "Das glaub ich nicht." "Es stimmt aber, da bin ich mir sicher, würdest du mit mir Schluss machen?" "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Wenn es jemand wie Sebastian wäre, vielleicht schon." "Ich würde Sebastian nie küssen, ich mag ihn nicht." "Jetzt lügst du. Würdest du Schluss mit mir machen?" "Weiß nicht, ich war sauer als das mit Chandler war, aber du hast ihn nicht geküsst. Ich weiß nicht ob sich das lohnen würde, dann wäre der sinnvolle Teil meines Lebens weg." "Ich liebe dich." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und unser Gespräch über Trennungen war beendet. Ich konnte Finn verstehen, aber ich musste unbeding Rachel noch anrufen und sie fragen warum sie das gemacht hat, später... LG Verri :) ♥ Drama *Finn* Ein paar Tage waren vergangen. Ich hatte viel nachgedacht. Hatte hin und her überlegt, doch so sauer ich auch auf Rachel war, ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste ihr vergeben, es war nur ein kleiner Kuss gewesen. Ich liebte sie und ich war mir sicher nachdem wie sehr sie geweint hatte, und nachdem was Kurt mir erzählt hatte, wie aufgelöst und traurig sie war als er immer mit ihr telefoniert hatte, sie liebte mich auch, Ich musste jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung bringen, ich vermisste sie schrecklich. Das Gefühl sie im Arm zu haben, das Gefühl von ihren Lippen auf meinen. Ich hatte meinen Entschluss schnell gefasst und fuhr los zu unserer Wohnung. Ich rannte die vielen Treppen hinauf, erstarrte dann aber zur Salzsäule als ich Rachel auf der obersten Treppenstufe sitze sah, nicht alleine. Jesse neben ihr, seine Lippen auf ihren. Jetzt war ich wütend, traurig. Noch schlimmer als überhaupt. Ich spürte wie mir Tränen die in die Augen stiegen, die Wangen herunter liefen. Wenn Menschen sich liebten, würden sie sich nicht betrügen. Man wollte nur das beste für den Menschen den man liebt, so wie ich für Rachel und sie es für mich eigentlich auch sollte. Sie hatte mich die ganze Zeit verarscht, die ganze Zeit. Und ich war auf sie reingefallen. Rachel löste sich von ihm und bemerkte mich dann. Auf Jesses Gesicht schlich sich ein hämmisches Grinsen. "Ich hab doch gesagt, sie gehört mir, das hat sie schon immer." Mir liefen nur weiter Tränen die Wangen hinunter, Rachel schien gar nicht zu begreifen was gerade geschah. "F-F-Finn, nein, nein, ich...ich..." Weiter kam sie nicht, ich rannte auf die Beiden zu, schlug Jesse mit der Faust ins Gesicht, rann dann weg, einfach nur weg, nach Hause, ich musste nach Hause, nach Lima..... *Rachel* Ich konnte gar nicht begreifen was gerade passiert war, das konnte doch nicht war sein oder? Nicht wirklich passiert sein? Ich hatte Jesse geküsst? Zum zweiten Mal? Nein! Das durfte nicht sein, alles war nur ein Traum! Nur ein Traum. Doch Jesse, der mich wieder küsste, bestätigte mir das Gegenteil. Ich holte aus und verpasste ihm eine harte Ohrfeige. Nein, so durfte ich nicht weitermachen, Ich empfand doch gar nicht für Jesse, ich liebte nur Finn, ihm gehörte mein Herz, nur ihm,. Ich weinte auch, immerwieder kam mir Finns Gesicht in die Gedanken, wie er weinte, es machte mich so traurig ihn so zu sehen, alles nur wegen mir. Ich überlegte was er jetzt wohl machte, ich musste ihn finden. Kurt! Ich musste Kurt anrufen. Immernoch mit zitternder Stimme wählte ich, zum Glück hob er bald ab. Kurt: "Hallo? Rachel?" Rachel: "Kurt, wo ist Finn?" Kurt: "Finn? Er - Sag mal was hast du eigentlich angestellt, er hat mich völlig fertig angerufen!" Rachel: "Kurt, bitte! Bitte! Ich erklär dir alles später! Bitte! Ich muss zu ihm!" Kurt: "Er - er will nach Lima zurück, du weißt gar nicht wie schlimm du ihn verletzt hast." Rachel: "Es tut mir so unendlich leid, ich wollte das erhlich nicht, ich erklär dir alles später. Ich hab dich lieb, danke Kurt." Ich legte erleichtert auf, räumte alles zusammen und fuhr zum Flughafen, wir mussten noch eine Chance haben.... ♥ Ende ♥ Keine Sorge, es geht noch weiter :) Ich weiß mieser Cliffhanger :D Naja, morgen kommt der letzte FF Teil :) Bis dann :) Danke :* LG Verri ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte